


Game Day

by writehandman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I know just enough about football to get away with this, M/M, Sports Bar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/pseuds/writehandman
Summary: Dean Winchester grew up in Lawrence Kansas. He knows that, by default he should root for the Chiefs, but he never saw any reason to even consider the team. State loyalty is one thing, but he would never actually cheer them on. Well, unless they were playing the Cowboys, but trying to explain the logistics and process behind that would end up being a sixty page dissertation that would make his little nerd brother proud. No, Dean Michael Winchester, unabashedly roots for the Green Bay Packers. And he would even if he was the only one in this entire damn city who did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this done by the superbowl. oops.

**_SEPTEMBER_**  
Dean Winchester grew up in Lawrence Kansas. He knows that, by default he should root for the Chiefs, but he never saw any reason to even consider the team. State loyalty is one thing, but he would never actually cheer them on. Well, unless they were playing the Cowboys, but trying to explain the logistics and process behind that would end up being a sixty page dissertation that would make his little nerd brother proud. No, Dean Michael Winchester, unabashedly roots for the Green Bay Packers. And he would even if he was the only one in this entire damn city who did.

"Yo Winchester! How's it hanging my man?" Charlie yelled at him from behind the concierge stand as he walked into work. _Wings, Beer, and Sports_ was run by Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo. They built it after _The Roadhouse_ burnt down in an electrical fire. Dean had tried to convince them that they should try and be just a _little_ more creative with the name. It was far from the most eloquent, but he figured that it at least got the point across. (He might've only backed off after Ellen threatened to not make him pie anymore though.)

"Same as always, I'm great, just as long as the packers are still winning." He grinned, grabbing his name tag and apron from behind the bar.

The redhead rolled her eyes and gestured over her shoulder. "Get to work. Ash didn't wash the tables very well last night and we've got an afternoon game in an hour." Charlie was waving in the general direction of the main dining area. A few regulars were scattered around the restaurant, enjoying either pancakes or deep fried food while saving seats in front of the big screens attached to the seemingly decorative (but load bearing) old west styled scaffolding around the restaurant.

"I'm a bartender!"

"Tough mcfreaking luck. I'm a MIT graduate, and Benny called in sick. Go wash tables." She shoved him towards the dining area. "And while you're at it, refill the soap in the men's restroom!"

He scowled at her, walking towards the supply closet. "We can't all be genius computer programmers working day jobs."

"I know! Aren't you lucky then, knowing me?" She grinned, following him like an overexcited puppy. Spring in her step and everything.

He sighed and grabbed the spray bottle and dishrag. Might as well get it out of the way.

\-----

Saturday was always busy. With games going on all day, it always brought in all the fans who's team wasn't playing on their local cable channel. Even if it was always weird to see Seahawks fans scattered around, at least they tipped well.

Dean was wearing his jersey under his apron. Ellen said that as long as he didn't quote unquote 'Make a complete ass of himself on game days' that he could wear it. The Niners/Rams morning game was finishing up, 3 to 21. Dean could almost hear his brother-in-law Gabriel screaming obscenities at Kapernick as he successfully lost another game for the 49ers. He still didn't understand how Sam could have married him. Gabriel was short, annoying and had _terrible_ taste in football teams. Whatever. If Dean took a little sick satisfaction from them losing? Well, that was his dirty little secret.

He was waiting tables on top of his regular job today because Benny was out. Whatever, having their never ending series of debts tilted in his favor couldn't hurt. He pulled the little notepad out of the apron pocket, stalking over to the newest arrival in his section. "Hey there, I'm Dean, and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

The man blinked up at him owlishly with _ridiculously_ blue eyes. "Hm- Oh- Oh!" He gave a tiny sheepish smile. "Could I just get a water for now? I must admit to not have read the menu that yet."

Holy fucking shit. The dude had a voice that sounded like he'd gargled whiskey and gravel. Dean coughed. "One plain old H20 coming right up."

"Thank you. And could you get the television changed to the Vikings Patriots game please?"

"Of course. You a patriots fan or just a Brady fan?" He asked, pocketing the notebook.

"Neither." The man shook his head. "I'm a Vikings fan."

Dean would have never guessed. Probably because the guy was wearing a rumpled tan trenchcoat over the obnoxious Vikings jersey he was probably sporting. "Well, I'm a Packers fan. Maybe you should switch into another section."

"... Are you kicking me out because of my team?" He asked, raising his eyebrows almost comically.

"Maybe."

"Well, I apologize. I sat here because it had the biggest television. I'm not inclined to move."

Dean rolled his eyes and went to go get the obnoxious guy his water.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_OCTOBER_**  
The obnoxious Vikings fan, his name was Castiel Novak apparently, became a regular.

And he sat at the bar every damn game once he figured out Dean was the bartender. No joke. Vikings versus Cardinals?  
Castiel was there. Vikings versus Texans? Castiel was there. Vikings versus the freaking Chiefs? Castiel. Was. There. Dean knew for a fact that he would be able to get that game at home on cable, but no, mister 'I think wearing a trenchcoat is a fine fashion choice' was at the bar again. He was there for the entire month of September, so Dean had resigned himself to an entire season of dealing with the dudes stupidly attractive face.

"Afternoon Cas." He grumbled when he saw a flash of tan sit down in his peripheral vision.

"Hello Dean. Can I have the usual?" He asked in that same monotone voice, with _juuuust_ enough emotion to not put you to sleep.

"A bud and a water? Don't you ever change your order?"

"I find comfort in structure. Why would I change my order?" Castiel frowned.

"Make your life more exciting. I'm sure your pathetic excuse of a team doesn't do anything for you, other than crushing your spirit while you lose." He snickered, popping the cap off the bottle and placing it on a coaster in front of him before pouring his water.

Cas picked up the bottle, smirking a bit over the lip of it as he peered in. "Well I guess we'll see whose spirit is crushed today."

"Huh? What?"

"Vikings versus Packers."

Oh shit. That was _today!_ Dean had totally spaced it- he wasn't even wearing his jersey! He sent up a silent prayer, to all the gods he knew of, even a few Norse ones, that the Packers would win. "I'll get you a box of tissues." He patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Cas snorted. "I believe you should keep it for yourself. My team is going to cream yours."

"Now where'd you learn to trash talk like that Novak?" Dean teased, regaining his composure.

The man straightened up on the stool, putting his shoulders back. "Myself. I'm an outstanding trash talker."

Dean just raised his eyebrows at him.

Castiel deflated, sighing. "Jo."

"Ha! I knew it! No way you'd be able to talk like that without a little instruction!"

"And what are you implying in that?"

"Dude, you talk like a walking thesaurus." He pointed out, grabbing a glass out of the bin under the counter, drying it off and setting on the back shelf, grabbing pineapple juice, rum, orange juice and grenadine. He started mixing them before pouring it into the glass and sliding it towards Cas.

"... What is this exactly?"

"It's called a Bahama Mama. You'll like it." He kept pushing it closer to him before the man relented and picked it up.

Castiel took a cautious sip, holding the drink away from his face, looking at it curiously and taking a longer pull. "...This is quite good."

"It's fruit juice and alcohol. A fantastic girly drink, really."

"Why are there genders applied to beverages?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"It's- never mind man. You're paying for that by the way."

"But- I never asked for it-"

"Cas." He said exasperatedly. "You've already drank at least a quarter of it."

He looked sheepish at getting called out. "It's very good..."

"You'll need to be liquored up for when my team beats your ass." He grinned.

\-----

The Packers lost. Dean _might've_ pushed Cas' third Bahama mama into his lap, but he'll swear that it was an accident until his dying day. He apologized profusely. Dean also charged him for that drink too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAMA MAMA (virgin+nonvirgin)
> 
> Ingredients:  
> •grenadine  
> •pineapple juice  
> •orange juice  
> •rum/coconut rum (optional)
> 
> Instructions:
> 
> mix all ingredients in a tumbler; serve (nonvirgin)
> 
> mix all ingredients except for rum in tumbler; serve (virgin)


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOVEMBER_**  
Cas was nothing if not consistent. He ordered the same food, drank the same drink, (Dean got him addicted to Bahama Mamas, he's a little proud of that fact.) and sat in the same seat every game day. Even though he'd never admit it, he got used to having Cas be there. He was a constant, reliable factor. Hell, Cas even started coming to the bar on days when the Packers were playing. Only if it was to harass Dean.

"I see the restaurant is going to be closed on thanksgiving." Cas sighed, stirring his drink with his straw.

"Well yeah, Ellen insisted we all spent time with our families. My brother's flying out for the holidays and everything. What are you doing?"

"Me? Well, I'll probably order Chinese food and watch CSI reruns."

"Wait- you don't have any plans?" Dean sputtered. "Why?"

"My family kicked me out a long while back, so I don't talk with them, I moved here late in July, and the only friends I have are you, Jo, and Charlie."

"That's... Dude, you can't spend thanksgiving alone! Here- y'know what, you get your Vikings loving ass over to my house on thanksgiving, we can watch the game and you can gorge yourself on my brother-in-law's cooking."

"That's very kind of you Dean... But I couldn't impose."

"You're coming or I'm cutting your Bahama mamas off."

Castiel glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"Believe it buster, I'll stop carrying orange juice." He threatened him, waggling the knife that he'd been using to cut limes.

"Fine. You win. I'll come over for dinner. But I'm bringing food." Cas sighed.

"Excellent. Gimme your phone." He put the knife down and stuck his hand out.

Castiel took it out of his pocket in confusion. "What for?"

"I'm giving you my phone number and my address. What's your password?" He turned it on, thumb poised to type it in.

"5, 4, 7, 2."

"Great." He unlocked it, going into the contacts app, adding himself, before turning the camera on and taking an unflattering selfie, making it his contact photo. "Here." Dean handed it back, watching Castiel pocket it again.

Cas picked up his drink and downed the last of it. "Let's watch Minnesota win, shall we?"

\-----

"Deano! There's a hot guy at the door!" Gabriel yelled into the living room from where he was basting the turkey.

Dean groaned and put his beer down on the side table, getting up to answer the door. "Hey Cas, you made it."

"I did indeed. I, uh, I brought a potato casserole."

"Put it on the dining room table hot stuff!" Gabe grinned, walking into the hall, wearing the most hideous pink apron Dean had ever seen.

"Is- is this your brother Dean?"

"In-law. I married the hotter Winchester." Gabe scoffed. "You think I'm related to this cretin?"

"Gabe, please stop mocking my brother." Sam sighed, standing up from the couch, taking the glass dish from Cas and setting it on the table. "Sam Winchester. And you are...?"

Castiel blinked, shaking his head before grasping Sam's proffered hand. "Ah- Castiel Novak."

"Nice to meet you Castiel. How long have you and Dean been dating?"

Cas and Dean got twin looks of panic and horror on their faces.

"No! No Sam- what the hell-"

"Oh dear- no, no I'm merely friends- oh gosh."

Sam looked stunned. "Sorry- sorry guys, read the situation wrong. Sorry!"

"Oooookay!" Gabe clapped. "Now that we've got the gay panic out of the way, why don't we go watch my team get their asses kicked by the Broncos?"

Both Dean and Cas nodded, a little shell shocked, sitting on the couch next to each other, and stretching out until they were both splayed out on the couch by halftime. Sam was on the recliner, and Gabriel was on the carpet next to all snacks on the coffee table.

\-----

Thanksgiving dinner went smoothly, with Cas getting along with everyone, and Sam demolishing most of his potato casserole. By the time everyone had polished off dessert, Dean had offered to drive Castiel home, seeing as he had taken both the bus and then walked to get there.

As soon as Sam and Gabe heard the roar of the Impalas engine fade away, they started talking (correction: betting).

"100 bucks that Dean asks him out by Valentine's Day."

"I'll up you one. 150 and I'll eat something green if he asks him out by Christmas." Gabriel snorted, digging through the refrigerator for a soda.

"You're on babe." Sam grinned at his husband.

\-----

"Thank you for the ride home Dean." Cas was holding his empty casserole dish in his hands and as the fluorescent light above his apartment door hit him just right it seemed to almost form a halo. "It was very nice to spend time with your family. They seem wonderful."

"It was nothin Cas, plus, they loved you." He grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "... Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"If it's not too personal..." He paused awkwardly because how could this _not_ be personal? "Well, why did your family disown you?"

Cas froze and took a deep breath. "Well. When I was sixteen, I came out to my family. With as religious as they were, the renounced me as a son and told me I was going to hell. So I stayed with my second cousin Balthazar until I was eighteen."

"Oh. Oh shit Cas. That's horrible." Dean winced.

"It's alright, it's been awhile." He said quietly, knuckles white on the doorknob. "I must admit, it is reassuring to have been able to tell someone."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, my dad wouldn't speak to me for a week when I told him I was bisexual." Dean laughed, only slightly bitterly.

"I see we both had shitty parents then."

"Here's to A+ parenting, eh?"

Castiel laughed. "To A+ parenting."

Dean stood up and fixed his posture. "Well, guess I should let you go. Sleep well Cas."

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel smiled. "I'll see you soon

"Bye. See ya then."

Dean stood outside Castiel's apartment long after he had gone inside and locked the door. He took a deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked back to the Impala.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_DECEMBER_**  
"How are you doing Dean?" Cas asked as soon as he sat down.

"Well other then my shattered heart, I'm doing just fine." The Packers wouldn't be going to the playoffs. They were smack dab in the middle of the league, and their record was fairly poor. They couldn't even get in on a wild card like the Vikings probably would. "I'm so bitter right now, that I'm rooting for the dolphins to win."

The other man looked scandalized. "I'm going to blame that on grief, Dean, and not take it personally."

"Whatever Cas. You beat me at blackjack last night so maybe I _will_ root for Miami." He muttered.

"You're still upset? Benny beat you as well. And Charlie, and Jo-"

Dean cut him off. "Shut up. Its principle. You're supposed to suck the first time you play. I could just call it beginners luck."

"I don't quite think that's true. I've played it once before."

"Shhhh! _Shhhhhh!_ Let me live in denial until next Friday." He groaned.

"Of course Dean."

"Do you want your usual fruity alcohol blasphemy?" He sighed, reaching for the pineapple juice.

Castiel thought about it. "I believe I'd rather enjoy something new. Maybe something with a little holiday cheer."

"We've got eggnog." Dean was already reaching for the carton.

"That should suffice."

"God, you're so proper. Nerd." He snickered.

\-----

"Merry Christmas Cas."

"Merry Christmas Dean."

Dean was hosting a party or whatever at his house, and invited pretty much everyone he knew to it. Hell, even Sammy and Gabe were flying out, but would probably only catch the tail end of it. Him and Cas had become much closer as friends, bonding over a love for Star Wars, and arguing over which prequel was the worst.

He opened the door wider for Cas, stepping back to let him in. "So uh. There's food in the living room." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel walked in, looking around with amusement. "You must really enjoy Christmas."

He was referring to the shitton of decorations spread around Deans house. With plastic holly and ponseittas strung up on lanyards and draped over all his doorways, covered in white and red glitter, and not to mention the eighty thousand themed knickknacks scattered around any and all flat surfaces in his house, Dean looked like he belonged on an episode of hoarders.

Dean coughed. "Ah- no actually, you can thank Charlie for that one. My idea of holiday spirit is a two foot tree and putting lights up."

"Well it looks nice." Cas nodded his assent, eyes flitting over to what Dean personally referred to as 'Satan Snowman'. Jo had found it at a garage sale a few years ago, and it made its way in rotation through everyone's house, to the point where it was a joke to hide it in the strangest places. Dean found it in his medicine cabinet this year. He will deny that he shrieked when he found it till the day that he dies.

"That's... Horrifying." Castiel said uncomfortably, his hands fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater.

"Well, it'll probably wind up in your house next Christmas." He snickered. "C'mon, kickoff is in twenty. You want anything to drink? I even bought bud light for you."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Dean." He smiled softly.

"Good. And I'm sending you home with the ones that you don't drink. I refuse to drink that dirty sock water."

Cas rolled his eyes, walking with Dean to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe while Dean opened the fridge, grabbing two beers and opening them both on a bottle opener magnet.

Dean took a sip of his while passing the bud to Cas. "C'mon. Everyone's already in the living room."

"Al....... right." Cas broke off, his gaze trailing up.

"What- what is..... oh."

Above both of them was a sprig of mistletoe, taped to the ceiling with a piece of hot pink duct tape.

"So uh...." Dean stuttered, his cheeks getting hot.

Cas raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, kissing him soundly on the lips.

It took Dean a few seconds but eventually he got with the program, going from ' _holy shit what the hell_ ' to ' _hell yes hell yes fuck yeah_ ' in a span of seconds, and started kissing back enthusiastically.

They eventually pulled away as soon as they ran out of air.

"Wow. Um. That was- well it uh..."

"Dean. Kickoff is about to start. Don't you want to watch the Rams get destroyed by the Steelers?" Cas cut him off, taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh- yeah." He croaked. _Smooth Winchester. Smoooooooth._

Cas gave him a smile that crinkled at the edges of his eyes as he grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room. Dean made a mental note to thank Charlie and probably bake something for her.

\-----

".... So, uh, dinner? Like, on a date?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up at eight Dean."

"Right. Cool uh-" Dean stuttered, awkwardly fidgeting with the edge of his flannel.

Cas kissed his cheek, pulling away with an almost smug smile. "Merry Christmas, Dean. And say hello to Sam and Gabriel for me." And then the self confident bastard had the nerve to walk away, leaving Dean with burning cheeks, and unable to form any coherent words over two syllables.

Well, the panic of 'oh shit did I just ruin our friendship' out of the way, he might as well go try and watch some mind-numbing cable before his family showed up.

\-----

"Sup Deano!" Gabriel yelled, dragging his (hideous) lime green suitcase into Deans house. "Merry Christmas or whatever."

"Hey Dean." Sam laughed, carrying in a fairly reasonable duffle and another suitcase. "What's new? Anything going on in that lack of a love life of yours?"

"..... I'm pretty sure Cas and I are dating." Dean said, still in disbelief.

Sam cursed, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a wad of cash, handing it to his husband with a grumble. Gabriel took it and pocketed it in his jeans with a grin.

"Were you assholes _betting?_ On my _love life?_ " Dean stuttered in horror, turning to look at them so quickly it almost gave him whiplash.

"Would ya feel better if I said no, Deanie?"

"I can't believe this. Fuck, I am not drunk enough to deal with this shit." He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face before walking back into the kitchen to grab another beer.

"Get me one too Dean!" Sam called after his brother.

"Get it yourself bitch! You bet on my relationship with Cas!"

"Damn. Touchy." He whistled quietly.

Gabriel reached up to pat his shoulder sympathetically. "He'll get over it eventually. In the meantime- Worst Cooks in America is on!"

"You're just bitter because even they can cook better than you." Dean called.

"Hey!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORLDS EASIEST EGGNOG
> 
> Ingredients:  
> •grocery store  
> •money
> 
> Instructions:  
> 1- go to grocery store of choice  
> 2- purchase eggnog  
> 3- enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**_JANUARY_**  
Castiel had his face pillowed in the crook of his elbow, and a beer bottle clutched in his other hand. 38-12. The _Cleveland fucking Browns_ had beaten the Vikings. All he'd ever wanted in life were a couple Super Bowl rings and ammunition to harass the Packers for life with.

Dean patted his back. "It's okay Cas. Let it all out." He said in a dull, droning monotone.

"You complete, utter, assbutt." He groaned. "I had such high hopes for this year."

"Well, the nights still young. Just cuz your sad, pathetic team lost, doesn't mean the world is ending. I mean, we could go out. Maybe see a movie, or get dinner." He suggested. "I mean, we've only had like. Two dates."

"I come sit here every game day." Cas argued.

"Not a date. You distract me from work, and then I get shitty tips. Plus, that's like... Once week for maybe three hours."

"You want to go on a date tonight, don't you?" He asked deadpan.

Dean flushed. "Am I that obvious?"

"No Dean, you are in fact, the epitome of subtlety." He relaxed his grip on the bottle, tracing the condensation that had gathered on the neck of the bottle with his thumb.

He rolled his eyes, and went back to mixing a margarita for the woman sitting at the end of the bar, dipping the rim of the glass in sea salt. "So. The new Star Wars is out. Wanna see that?" Dean poured the contents of the tumbler into the glass, picking it up by the stem and walking it over to her.

Castiel waited until he was back to answer. "Sounds good. Maybe we could go to dinner afterwards."

"Good plan babe. Star Wars and dinner."

"Better than Netflix and chill."

"... Well, that one depends."

"Dean!"

\-----

"That was so good! And the graphics? Damn, it's so different now. Makes the original trilogy look bad." Dean laughed, as they left the theater, hands tucked in pockets and lips stinging slightly from the excess amounts of popcorn they had eaten.

"It's not so different, I read somewhere that they actually filmed it on film instead of digitally. And a lot of the models are just that, models." Cas pointed out. "But I must agree. The CGI on Tarkin was incredible. It still looked wrong to me though."

"It's the eyes. They're impossible to ever capture right. Not to mention, his cheekbones looked _just_ a little too high." He shrugged. "It's getting way better though. Far better then, y'know, Jar Jar Binks."

"If you say that name again, I'm going to break up with you." Cas threatened.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Dean laughed. "A man with good tastes!"

"Of course. I picked you didn't I?" His lips twisted into a wry smile, and Dean couldn't seem to keep his gaze from drifting down to them. And then noticing how cracked and dry they were.

"... I'm buying you Chapstick for your birthday."

"They're not that bad!" Cas protested.

"Dude, there's literally zero reason for you to have bleeding lips when I could spend two dollars and prevent that."

"My hero." Castiel pretended to swoon, clasping his hands together and tucking them under his chin. "But honestly, they're perfectly fine. I stay hydrated."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I keep a water bottle on my desk while I work."

"Well, soon you'll have a thing of Chapstick next to that, on your fancy accountant desk." Dean grinned.

" _You_ , Mr. Winchester, are incorrigible."

\-----

"So, Benny's covering my shift next Saturday. I figured, that maybe we could watch the game somewhere other than the bar for once." Dean said offhandedly, shoveling cherry pie into his mouth, before following it with a bite of the quickly melting vanilla ice cream. "We coughd goh to my phlace." He said, still chewing.

Cas grimaced at him. "Swallow before you talk."

Dean snickered. "Thahs wha he said."

"At least chew it!"

"Kinky."

"I swear to-" Castiel groaned, cutting off and just leveling Dean with a death glare.

He gulped quickly. "See? Much better."

"Didn't your mother ever teach not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Once again, that's what he said, and two, probably. She never really enforced it seeing as both her _and_ my dad had the same bad habit." He laughed. "Sammy was the only one out of the four of us to have any semblance of proper manners."

"Maybe I'll get you a book on etiquette for _your_ birthday this month."

"Hey, how'd you know my birthday was this month?" Dean asked, racking his brain to try and remember if he'd told Cas at any point when his birthday was.

"I've met your family twice now. Things like that tend to come up. If it makes you feel like we're on more even ground, my birthday is March third." Cas gave him a small smile.

"So. Other than a book on an outdated practice, am I getting anything special for my birthday?" Dean leaned closer and waggled his eyebrows.

"You're insatiable."

"Damn right I am." He grinned.

\-----

It was near the end of the third quarter and Cas was curled around Dean, having reach over his head whenever he wanted to grab more potato chips.

"You could move, ya know." Dean complained from where his boyfriend was practically flattening the left side of his face with his chest.

"Why would I endeavor to do that? I'm accomplishing all I set out to do today right here."

"And what exactly did you set out to do?"

"Watch the Chargers lose, eat my weight in salt, and relax with you." He shrugged, his elbow accidentally digging into Deans back, who winced.

"Stop moving and just watch the game with me. Please dude."

"Alright."

\-----

As the playoffs progressed, the Super Bowl capable teams started emerging in the scores.

_Seahawks-Chargers; 28-10_

_Browns-Ravens; 9-8_ (it was a pretty boring game to watch, even with the two point conversion)

_Patriots-Broncos; 24-17_

_Cowboys-Redskins; 14-10_

And then,

_Seahawks-Cowboys; 34-21_

_Patriots-Browns; 27-3_

It looked like a close match of talents, and contradictory defenses and offenses. The Seahawks-Patriots Super Bowl was going to be one hell of an interesting game.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of the hospital, awfully sorry I haven't updated anything


	6. Chapter 6

**_FEBRUARY_**  
"Dean. Dean, wake up."

"Nnnnghhh... Casssss... Five more minutes..." Dean grumbled, pulling his pillow over his face to block out the light that was forcing itself through the curtains cruelly.

"Dean. You have work today. It's the Super Bowl. Get up."

Dean then had the blanket unceremoniously yanked off him, leaving him shivering. "Cas!"

He looked blearily up to see those blue eyes looking straight into his. Although they were half lidded and attached to an incredibly grumpy face.

"Charlie has instructed me to get you up early, at any and all costs. And I am not above withholding sex if you do not get up in the next minute." Cas grumbled at him, clutching his coffee to his chest as he straightened back up.

It was entirely possible that Dean had just set a new world record for getting out of bed with how quickly he jumped out. He had to grab the edge of the mattress to keep from falling from the sudden and brief feeling of vertigo.

Cas patted the side of his face with tired affection. "Mm. Good job. I'm gonna... Go sit on the couch until I have to go to work myself."

Dean laughed at his sleep deprived boyfriend, struggling to stay awake so early in the morning. "You're getting off at three, right?"

"Yes. I... Planned my work week accounting for," Cas yawned. "Accounting for the game."

"You are _not_ a morning person, are you?" He snorted, kissing his cheek as he walked over to the dresser.

"No. If I could, I wouldn't wake up until it was noon." He complained, sitting on the edge of the bed, shoving the covers into the middle.

"I think we all would do that babe." Dean pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "And right now, I really don't trust you behind the wheel of any car. Why don't you go brush your teeth and then I'll drop you off on my way to work, 'kay?"

"Whatever." Cas huffed, nursing his coffee like a sorority girl nursed her hangover with cheap beer.

Dean laughed at him and went out into the kitchen and dug around until he found the bacon, and started cooking it, relishing the deeply satisfying sizzle.  
While he watched it out of the corner of his eye, he poured himself a cup of coffee and mixed in the creamer. Eventually he stabbed the bacon with a fork and decided it was crispy enough to eat. Quickly using the fork to flip the pieces onto a paper towel, he turned the gas off and set the pan in the sink to let it cool. And to avoid washing it.

He reached up on top of fridge and grabbed the sour dough bread, taking the little plastic clip off and untwirling it just enough to grab two slices. He set them on a cutting board and put the still hot bacon on top of each slice. Dean snatched one of the strips and bit into it, the grease coating his fingers while he searched for the avocado he knew he had bought earlier that week. Once he found it, he pitted and sliced it and put it between the two pieces of bacon stuffed bread. Breakfast of kings.

Cas walked out, looking much more alive and freshly shaved. "... Bacon? Were you planning to share?"

Guiltily putting himself between the sandwich and his boyfriend, Dean laughed nervously. "Bacon? What bacon?"

"Don't you dare keep all of that to yourself Winchester."

"Fine, fine." Dean relented, passing Cas half of the sandwich, grumbling all the while.

Castiel hummed appreciatively once he polished (what should have been _Deans_ second half) off. "I'm ready to get to work Dean. It would be great if we could get going now."

"Yeah yeah." Dean grabbed both their plates and put them in the sink, before going to find his jacket. "Go wait by the car, yeah?"

Cas nodded, grabbing that awful trenchcoat that somehow looked good on him, (And only him. You could take Deans word on that one) and walking out the door to go wait by the impala.

He grabbed the keys off the counter, and put his jacket on, the collar a little lopsided, and folded up. Walking out to his baby, Dean checked that her review mirrors hadn't been bumped into a position that would make it impossible to see, before unlocking the passengers side door for Cas.

"So, mister accountant, what's your plan for today?" Dean asked over the roar of the engine. He really should invest some time and money into soundproofing his baby a little more.

"Not much. Work with my clients, and their poor judgement, send my weekly report to Anna, and then come visit you." Cas sighed, reaching absent mindedly to grab his laptop bag, and put it on his lap instead of next to his legs in the footwell.

"Man, how come you've gotta work Sundays? Cuz, after this it's literally hockey and basketball, so I don't have Sunday shifts."

"Well, Dean, it's because my clients typically have today off, and I'm putting in more hours to make up for how early I would leave work on game days."

Shit. Cas had a point, Dean never really thought about the work he did, other than to tease him about it.

"Oh. Right. What clients do you have now?"

Cas seemed to perk up, and it made Dean feel even worse about not talking about it more frequently.

"Well, currently I'm dealing with the finances for a branch of the Roman industries. Complete idiots they are, and with the rate SucroCorps sales are plummeting, they'll be bankrupt in two months. But Roman wants me to try and save them. I've been trying to tell them that it's a fruitless attempt, but well, Dick is a dick."

"Jeez babe. That sounds brutally complicated. Won't you get paid a lot if you save them though?"

"That's one of the problems. I don't particularly want to save them. There's so many fishy transactions in their bank statements, that I'm positive they're doing something highly illegal and possibly harmful. Is it so terrible to want to see them fall?"

"Nah Cas, trust your judgement. You are, after all, the best fucking accountant in the Midwest."

Cas grinned at him, and sat back in his seat. "Thank you."

They drove in a companionable silence to the office Cas, Anna, and some chick named Meg that Dean had never met shared. Pulling up to the curb, he turned the car off, unlocking the doors and letting Cas out.

"See ya in a few hours, okay?" Dean grinned, rolling down the window to call as Cas made his way to the sliding glass doors.

"I'll see you then!"

\-----

Dean was back in the kitchen, helping Benny cut mushroom stalks while Charlie rolled sausage and cheese together before plopping them down in a pile.

"So my man, how's your boy toy?" She asked him, a slice of Swiss halfway to her mouth before Benny smacked her hand. "Hey! Ow!"

"That's for payin' customers only cher." He huffed at her, turning back to the portabellas and picking his knife back up. "But, Dean, Red is right. We still don't know 'nough bout your mystery man."

"Guys he literally is here _all the time_! And- you met him at Christmas!" Dean groaned, liberally shoving sausage into the mushrooms, before putting them in the oven.

"Yeah. But you don't let us near him! Christmas doesn't count either, cuz you hogged him. I didn't even get to see your mistletoe action." Charlie whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"That- ok Charlie, that was just plain creepy. 'Mistletoe action'? Just get a white van with some wooden blinds."

Benny chuckled, washing his hands, tipping the contents of his cutting board onto Deans segment of the counter. "He has a point. That was just this side of weird."

"And plus, you already know plenty about him." Dean pointed out, scooping the mushrooms onto his cutting board and beginning to stuff the new ones as well.

"Well yeah. I know he's an accountant, that he consistently has, quote unquote 'sex hair', and that you are hopelessly, madly in love."

"What? Jeez! We've been together, like two months. Little soon for _that_." He huffed, glaring at her. "What about you and Gilda, huh? Found the balls to propose yet?"

"W-well that's different!" Charlie squeaked out, flushing.

Benny snorted from where he was preheating one of the ovens. "You've had that rock for four months at least cher. Better get your act together while you can."

"Oh, like you're any better." Dean rolled his eyes, shoving more mushrooms onto the cookie tray. "Didn't it take you a couple months to propose to Andrea, but she beat you to it because you chickened out last second?"

"Between you and her, I'm never gonna forget that, huh?" He grumbled. "She's gorgeous, and very intimidating, brother."

"Well if it helps you sleep at night." Charlie laughed, glad to have the attention off of her. "And, since we're speaking of gorgeous, back to your man Dean. What's he _like?_ Romantic? Ooh! Is he a cuddler? Can he cook? Have you two done the dirty yet?" She waggled her eyebrows, grinning deviously.

"Jesus fuck Charlie. For a lesbian, you sure care a lot about dicks."

"Aaaaand this is where I leave." Benny nodded sagely, looking extremely uncomfortable, and walking out the swinging double doors in a hurry.

"What can I say? I care about you Dean."

"We're _not_ having this conversation." He picked up the knife Benny had left by his cutting board and pointed it at her. " _Ever._ "

Charlie held her hands up in surrender. "Alright! Calm down champ. I won't ask, okay?"

"Good." He sighed in relief, going back to preparing the food in what felt like a comfortable silence. Until Charlie broke it after a few minutes.

"So. Do you pitch, or do ya catch?"

" _CHARLIE!"_

_\-----_

The Seahawks were kicking the Patriots ass in the first ten minutes of the game. The score was already 10-3, and the first quarter wasn't even over. Not that Dean had really had the opportunity to watch the game that actively, seeing as he was busy mixing drinks, serving drinks, taking orders, passing them on to Ash, who then got them to Benny, who then got the food there in record time. And then, Rinse, dry, repeat.

Cas had got there a little after kickoff, traffic almost nonexistent on Americas unofficial holiday. Dean got him a drink, but hadn't had the chance to talk to him. He was constantly on his feet, catering to everyone sitting at the bar, and a couple people sitting at the high tables right by the bar to help out with the work load. He watched the scores go up, along with people's tabs.

"Hey yo, Dean." Ash grinned at him, from where he'd sidled up to the bar. "I need a piña colada, three Bloody Marys, and a Coors."

"Yeah, gimme a second." He nodded, finishing skewering green olives onto a toothpick and setting them in a martini for the woman at the far corner. Some young blonde thing, who'd totally have been his type earlier in the year. Especially with how hard she'd been trying to get his number. He dropped it off and ignored how she was batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Cas, you want another?" He asked when he passed his boyfriend.

"Hm- oh, yes, thank you." He nodded, staring up at the TV.

Dean snorted, grabbing the empty bud bottle, grabbing another as he grabbed the coors next to it. He dropped it off in front of him before mixing the drinks Ash needed.

When it finally calmed down, he was actually able to settle a little and watch the second quarter of the game, between restocking the alcohol and clean glasses. Dean leaned against the bar, craning his neck to get a better look at the closest TV.

The scores started getting closer, and then darting back. Kind of like that one video of the cat and the parakeet that Charlie had showed him earlier.

17-13, And the patriots had the ball, it had been overturned after the Hawks had been stalled at the fifteen yard line.

20-23, Seahawks called a timeout after another missed field goal, with the halftime looming over them in ten minutes.

By the time the halftime show stage was beginning to be put together, Dean was already swamped with glasses to refill.  
  
When he passed Cas again, his boyfriend flagged him down. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

He opened up a velvet box, with a silver ring that had a football engraved on the side.

"Marry me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't leave you hanging like that, Dean said yes, obvs.
> 
> STUFFED MUSHROOMS
> 
> Ingredients:  
> • portabella mushrooms  
> • sausage  
> • cheese (shredded)
> 
> Instructions:  
> 1- remove stems from mushrooms  
> 2- mix sausage and cheese  
> 3- roll sausage mix into gumball sized balls  
> 4- stuff sausage into mushrooms  
> 5- cook mushrooms on a cookie tray at 375 degrees for 10 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> FRIED CHEESE CURDS:
> 
> Ingredients:  
> • 2 cups of milk  
> • one lemon  
> • seasoning (optional)
> 
> Instructions:  
> 1- in a small pan, bring milk to a simmer, stirring frequently  
> 2- turn off heat  
> 3- squeeze enough lemon to leave a thin layer  
> 4- stir  
> 5- in a strainer, separate curds and whey  
> *optional: add seasoning such as  
> garlic, dill weed, or simply salt  
> and pepper  
> 6- pour curds into a buttered saucepan  
> 7- fry until golden and crispy  
> 8- let cool on a paper towel for 5-10 minutes  
> 9- enjoy!


End file.
